Unidentified Archivist 001-A
The Unnamed female archivist 001-A 'or '''Unidentified Archivist 001-A '(also known as "Stiffer") was an American woman best of librarian staffer or teacher better of archivist, who also she is the new female friends of Librarian, she died of committed suicide such as an "Exsanguination" with the Knife (archivist uses the military knife from the soldiers their own) but they could get to her doubt. Only can be mentioned characters were unseen until her death is not considered as a "Curtis's rivals" in 2016, were not seen her body due to suicide of exsanguination when bleeding her hands in her car. They are mentioned in the game, Miami Crime Simulator (1.0 version only). Appearance She was a brunette-blonde haired mature woman with her hairstyles bob haired and was wearing a grey plain line brown suit at the time of her death. Role in Miami Crime Simulator She worked on the library in the Miami, Kenny warns their own archivists were severly injured by the knife, a scholar have been shocked their dead her bodies discovered by those poor bystanders at the time of her death until May, 2016. An exsanguination knife bleeding her arm when not stopped such a nose bleed, Jackson discovered their own casualties in the public library, Conscientious Man #1 said that committed suicide female archivist or librarian, who also he says "There's no sign of life". Her body were deceased sitting her chair at the computer when not turned on by the students, a Commissar Coldon says afterwards the police investigate, an archivist has been severly injured by herself with the butterfly knife (these knives while she using to suicide their own casualties is not total). In 2016, the unnamed archivist has her 50 years old woman is unknown were died of heart stabbed or her arm bleeding. Role in The Ballad of Crime Guy She worked on the public library in the United States, there is an archivist is still alive before until her death 2019. Role in Miami Crime Simulator (2.0. Version only) Her body is stored in the morgue at nearest the interior of hospital, if player is unaccessable to enter the hospital to see it fast. An archivist must be inside the morgue when her body is injected with the formalin. Sam tells player is about to librarian has gone too far from here, a Naxeex Suit Dealer who taken the free books from the library still purchased in the book store. A file of the Top Secret has been filed by Commissar Jackson to be the man is very important. Quotes '''Archivist 001-A: "crying" I can't take it anymore... it's all my fault..... "cough" ohhhh....... "sobbing" i'm just the woman..... (Archivist uses the butterfly knife to committ suicide the summit until ridden in bed). Further notes Her assignment has gone until reading her books, oh hell no. It is refference to as "Лайбрариан-Архивист" from here the tear memo had document is printed on 2015 until death penalty. Notable personalities/See also *Perduck Cruiser Line captain *George the lighthouse keeper *Mark (A George's friends) *Conscientious Man #1 *Conscientious Man #2 *Conscientious Man #3 *Conscientious Man #4 *Conscientious Woman *Pete the American robot caretaker *Kenny the Rope Hero partners *Personal assistant Anita *Pepper (cooperative Robot Shark's partner) *Jessie (a.k.a. Jessie the Nurse) *Spy/Suspicious Man Trivia *She is not considered as a "rivals" such a Viral Pete. *This characters were mentioned is unseen inside the morgue on the hospital. *Her body inside the police car's trunk or lying in bed, has been severly injured by herself. *Her books had published "Naxeex Publishing's books including (Tragedy of Captain Ship or Chex's Revolt)". Category:Female characters Category:2016 deaths Category:Unidentified characters Category:Unknown female and male victims Category:Unnamed characters Category:Unseen characters Category:Non playable characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased characters Category:Teachers Category:Librarians Category:Archivists Category:School employees Category:Miami Crime Simulator characters Category:Staffer Category:Demise: Knife